


You are my only wish this year for Christmas

by Flyora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyora/pseuds/Flyora
Summary: Art created for the 2020 D/Hr Advent
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 27
Kudos: 220
Collections: D/Hr Advent 2020





	You are my only wish this year for Christmas

[](https://postimg.cc/4Ywvy492)

Happy Christmas and New Year, my dramione friends! Wherever you are and whatever you celebrate in the coming weeks, I hope your holidays are filled with peace, prosperity, and love. Every end is just a new beginning. May you find a special meaning that brings happiness your way. 

Sincerely yours, Flyora.


End file.
